This is a conference for 25 participants, to be held in conjunction with the Annual Meeting of the American Academy of Religion. The goal is to enable teachers of religion to incorporate topics in genetic ethics into existing curricula. The premise of the workshop is that many teachers are interested in the issues raised by new advances in genetics, but are intimidated by the science, unaware of available teaching resources, overwhelmed by the sheer mass of the material. In this conference we show how to incorporate discrete units about genetic ethics into existing classes, without having to become an expert. [unreadable] [unreadable]